1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
One goal of system designers is to reduce the size of semiconductor devices and at the same time increase their ability to process high capacity data. This may involve increasing their degree of integration. Semiconductor devices usually include pads for receiving electrical signals. At least one of these pads may be used as a sensor pad for verifying an alignment state of a probe.